Rosario Vampire Season III
by ThePhenomenalSpider-Man
Summary: Taking place two weeks after the end of season II, Tsukune and his beautiful vampire girlfriend Moka, as well as the rest of the gang, find themselves on a brand new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"Tsukune… Why did you let me go… Why did you let me die…" the voice of the angelic vampire Tsukune loved had asked him in a soft voice.

"Moka no… I didn't let you go I wouldn't… I love you… Please don't think I let you go!" Tsukune screamed. Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything but his body that suddenly became covered in his vampire armor from the battle with Alucard.

"Why did you abandon me Tsukune…" Moka asked him in a voice that sounded strained as if she were crying. "Don't you know how much I loved you?"

"Moka… You know I loved you too… Please stop… I didn't want you to go… Moka!" Tsukune shouted as tears began to stream down his face. Suddenly, he awoke from his nightmare covered in sweat, with his hands on his head as he tried to process what he just dreamt.

"Why did I dream that? That wasn't Moka that died. That was her mother, Akasha… Not… Moka…" Tsukune repeated to him self in an attempt to remind himself that the woman he loved was still there with him. Even after being told that both souls still reside inside the one body, he continued to have nightmares of the Outer Moka being upset with him over her 'death'.

He never told anyone about the nightmares, but since they were becoming more frequent, he decided he should tell the one person who may understand, Moka herself. With that, he got in the shower, are breakfast, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and left his dorm to head to school.

On his way there, he sensed the presence of his beautiful girlfriend running up behind him and he gave a smile. Suddenly, Moka jumped on his back and said "Good morning Tsukune!" in a cheerful angelic voice. Ever since the two souls merged into one, Tsukune had noticed the changes that had occurred such as her silver hair now having pink tips, her eyes were now permanently red, her personality was now soft and gentle, and she now permanently possessed her full monster power. He was happy that she no longer had to be locked away in two separate bodies, he was happy that the two had finally become one.

"Good morning Moka! You look amazing as always." Tsukune replied with a smile as he admired her beauty.

Moka blushed and said "Thanks lover!" and slowly leaned in. Tsukune, knowing the daily routine, tilted his neck for easy access, however, Moka did not bite his neck, but she kissed him passionately.

Tsukune was somewhat shocked by this and gave Moka a confused look when the kids had ended. She gave a smirk and flicked his nose and said "What, I can't kiss my amazing boyfriend?"

Tsukune gave a blush in return and replied with "Well, you just don't do it that often, I wouldn't mind if you did." Moka then hugged him and whispered in his ear "Then I'll be sure to do it more often my love." She then bit into his neck and began drinking his blood.

The bites no longer hurt as Tsukune had gotten use to it and actually loved the sensation of his girlfriend drinking his blood and due to him being a vampire himself, he kind of wanted to drink hers as well. The thought made him blush deeply.

As Moka pulled away from his neck, she whispered in his ear "Thanks for the drink lover." She then turned his head to face her and gave him another passionate kiss. Suddenly, Tsukune heard the voice of Kurumu as she screamed "Tsukune!" and leaped onto his back causing him to stumble forward, knocking Moka to the ground.

"Good morning Tsukune, did you sleep well?" the succubus asked in a cheerful tone. "Haha good morning Kurumu, I slept well but uh, maybe you should get off my back, I don't think Moka would-" Tsukune was then cut off by Kurumu jumping off his back and placing Tsukune's face in her breasts. "Don't worry about Moka, I'm the one who loves you!" she said confidently.

"Know…" Moka said as Kurumu's eyes widened. "Your" Kurumu the began sweating as she realized what was about to happen. "Place!" Moka shouted as she kicked Kurumu in the right side of her face sending her flying.

"I swear, people can't seem to understand that you're mine. And I'm yours. Forever." Moka said as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune embracing him into a warm hug. Mizore then appeared next to Kurumu. "Hey how come you didn't help?!" Kurumu asked in anger. Mizore looked at her and raised and eyebrow while saying " Because I know not to mess with Tsukune if Moka is hugging, kissing, or doing anything near him. You should consider your actions next time." Kurumu lowered her head in frustration.

"Well lover, I think we should head to class or we will be late!" Moka said as she leaned in gave Tsukune a quick pec on the lips. "Haha alright Moka, let's go." Tsukune replied with a smile as he gazed lovingly at her.

Kurumu then gave a look of aggravation and said " I've said it once and I'll say it again… That's a Moka ending…" Mizore then removed the lollipop from her mouth and said "We still could get into his dreams. As long as we are careful, Moka will never know. Problem is, Tsukune would definitely tell her if he dreamed of us and then she would know. We need to find a way to get him to not remember the dreams." Kurumu then gave a hopeful smile. " You're right! That could work! We could get Ruby to use her magic to make him forget it! Yahoo-hoo!" she said cheerfully.

Little did the girls know, they were being eased dropped by a girl. Upon hearing the information, she gave a wicked smile and ran off.

-News club room, 3 hours later-

" So for our new paper, I've got the idea of including the upcoming debate to determine if Yokai Academy will allow humans into the school since the world knows that monsters exist now!" Yukari said proudly. " Really? The school is debating that?" Tsukune asked in a shocked tone. "Yep! The Headmaster is supposed to meet with a group of human representatives to discuss the possibility!" Yukari replied.

"Wait…Headmaster? We don't have a Headmaster yet." Tsukune said in confusion. " Well Tsukune, that's where you come in. You'll be meeting with the representatives to discuss the possible future." Ruby said as she entered the club room. Tsukune's jaw dropped. "But I'm not the Headmaster! I'm just training to be!" he replied.

" That is very true, however you are the one that was chosen to be the new Headmaster, so you shall fulfill his duties outside of running the school in general. Also, you were once a human yourself, who better to let represent the school than the first human to ever enroll here!" Ruby explained

Though what she said was true, Tsukune was quite nervous as he wasn't exactly human anymore, but a Shinso-Vampire. " Hey we could also make an article on Tsukune becoming the Headmaster! Not everyone really knows that yet!" Kurumu said in excitement. " Why don't we make an article about Tsukune being MY BOYFRIEND. Since it seems some people can't get that through their heads." Moka said while crossing her arms and giving an evil smirk.

Kurumu was angered by this but she thought about her and Mizore's plan to date him in his dreams and it made her chuckle. 'Don't worry Moka, you won't have to deal with it that much longer, because I'll have Tsukune all to myself in his dreams.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Ruby, can I talk to you outside for a bit?" Kurumu asked. Ruby was confused as to what she possibly could want from her but nevertheless she nodded in agreement. The two walked outside and closed the door behind them, but what they didn't know was that again, the girl from before was listening in from the rooftop.

" So Ruby, I need a favor from you. You see, me and Mizore came up with a plan to be with Tsukune but only in his dreams. Moka told us before that we couldn't do it but… Dammit I can't live without him. I need to be with him in some form or another. I need you to find a way to make him forget his dreams so he doesn't tell Moka about it… Please Ruby…" Kurumu explained as her face began streaming with tears.

Ruby was hesitant, but in the end she agreed to help. "Okay… I'll do it. But on one condition." Ruby said. "Okay… what is it?" Kurumu asked her. Ruby then blushed and replied saying "I want to go into his dreams too… We could all split it evenly, for three days a week. First day is your turn, second say is Mizore's, then the third day is mine." Ruby explained.

" Deal! I'll do anything just to be with him in any possible way I can!" Kurumu replied with excitement. " Thank you Ruby!" Kurumu said as she gave the witch a hug. " I'll get to work on the dream catchers, in the meantime, let Mizore know about the situation. The catchers should be ready by tonight." Ruby said.

"Yahoo-hoo! Perfect!" Kurumu replied. The girl on the rooftop then gave a smile and whispered to herself " Perfect. I'll be able to see what it's like with him soon enough!" She then leaped off the building and ran into the forest.

-Tsukune's Training Session with Issa, Two hours later –

As Issa slammed Tsukune into the ground, he noticed that something was bothering him. Tsukune had been doing incredibly well with his training recently, but now he seemed lost and unfocused. " Penny for your thoughts kid?" Issa asked the young vampire.

" Huh? Oh well um… It's just recently I've been having odd dreams and they've been getting to me. I don't exactly know why I'm having them either but still… they bother me." Tsukune explained. Issa had a concerned look on his face. " It's about her isn't it? Akasha?" He asked.

Tsukune lowered his head. "Yes… somewhat anyway. It's really about the other Moka. She blames me for her not being around anymore and cries because she thinks I don't love her." Tsukune explained. Issa placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder for comfort and said " Tsukune, the dreams are just simply that. Dreams. Moka knows you love her. That soul of the other one, she knows you love her. She is still around. Like I said, both souls are still within that body. Otherwise, Moka would still have a complete one sided personality. But now she has a combination of both, so you know she's still here. As to whether you will see just the one personality again, I doubt that. But both of them know you love them. If you didn't, then I suppose you'd be dating one of the other girls now wouldn't you? Moka loves you just as much as you love her. She wouldn't dare blame you for anything of the sort. I promise you that." Issa explained to him attempting to comfort him as best as he could.

Tsukune smiled as tears fell from his eyes. " I always wanted the two souls to become one. I'm glad both are in that body. Thank you Issa." Tsukune replied. Suddenly, Issa pulled Tsukune into a comforting hug which made Tsukune confused.

" You're welcome. Now go to your dorm and get some rest. Training is done for the day." Issa replied to him. With that, Tsukune bowed and left, feeling much better about the dreams that he had been having.

Ruby's office, 45 minutes later–

" Okay, these should make Tsukune forget his dreams. Once you're out of his dream, rub the liquid onto his forehead." Ruby explained as she handed Kurumu a bottle of purple liquid. " Yahoo-hoo! Thank you Ruby! You're the best!" Kurumu shouted as she ran out of Ruby's office.

Outside the male and female dorms, 15 minutes later –

" Alright, time to be with Tsukune. I can't wait for this!" Kurumu said to herself. " Sorry, but you'll have to wait just a little while longer to do it." A mysterious figure said closing in on Kurumu. Kurumu turned her head towards the direction the voice came from, only to be met with a kick to her face sending her back flying. Kurumu looked up to see her attacker and gasped. She then gave a fearful tone and said "Akua?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurumu's look of fear suddenly turned to anger as she shouted "What the hell are you doing here and what was that for!?" Akua chuckled at seeing how angry Kurumu had gotten and said " Just make this easy for yourself and hand me the dream catcher."

Kurumu was confused as well as fearful. She didn't understand how Akua could have known she had a dream catcher, but what scared her is the fact that Moka may know since her sister does. " Please… I just want to be with Tsukune… Even if it's just in his dreams. He won't remember it but it's worth it. Please don't tell Moka…" Kurumu begged.

Akua began laughing hysterically. " This has nothing to do with my sister. I love her deeply, but I want to go into Tsukune's dreams and see what it's like to be with him." Akua said to Kurumu with a smirk. " Wait what?! You said you were only joking when you said you were falling for him!" Kurumu replied in confusion and rage.

Akua then began blushing and placed a hand on her face. " Well… I didn't want to anger any of you at the time. But now, that doesn't matter. With how caring and selfless he is, there's no way I couldn't fall for him… Give me the dream catcher, or I'll take it by force." Akua said with an evil grin as she stuck her hand out waiting to be handed the bottle of purple liquid.

\- Tsukune's Room, 2 minutes later –

" Tsukune… don't let me die… help me… please." Moka sad in a whimper. " You're not real… The real Moka wouldn't blame me!" Tsukune shouted trying to get the nightmare to end. " You abandoned me… I loved you… Ever since I met you I loved you… Why are you doing this to me Tsukune? I don't want to leave… I want to stay here with you forever and ever…" Moka replied.

Tsukune began crying. He knew Moka would never blame him for anything that had happened, but hearing that voice, it was too real. " I love you Moka… I'm sorry…" he said with tears still streaming. There was no response, only silence. Suddenly, Tsukune was in the monster paradise the former Headmaster had shown him long ago.

He was confused by this. He then heard the voice of a familiar vampire saying " Hello Tsukune." Out of shock he jumped as he turned around. ' What is Akua doing here?' he thought to himself. Akua slowly made her way towards him. " Akua what are you-" Tsukune was then cut off as Akua wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Tsukune was taken back by this. Akua then broke the kiss and said " I know this may a shock to you, but there is something you must know. Before you saved Moka, I was so shocked to witness just how far you were willing to go for her. Your actions made me find you very… intriguing… to say the least." The last part of that sentence made Akua blush deeply.

Tsukune didn't know what to say. He only had eyes for one girl, Moka, and now her sister was opening up to him, which made him beyond scared and nervous. " Haha… Akua, you do know that me and Moka are together right?" he asked hesitantly.

Akua gave him a warm smile and said "Yes, I do. But she won't know about this, I promise you that!" She then turned her head and she thought to herself ' And you won't even remember it Aono.' She then placed her right hand on his face and gave him a quick pec.

She then sighed and looked him in the eyes. " Unfortunately, I must be going. See you around Tsukune." she said as she winked and faded away, leaving Tsukune confused. " If I tell her I don't feel the same, she will kill me!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Akua awoke next to Tsukune. She looked at him and gave a small smile as she pulled out the dream catcher liquid. Suddenly, she hesitated before putting a drop on his forehead. ' If I do this, he won't remember how I feel for him…But Moka would kill me if she found out.' She thought to herself.

She then placed a drop of the liquid onto his forehead and it quickly was absorbed. She then opened his door, stepped out, blew him a kiss, and left.

\- The Next Morning, 6 hours later –

Tsukune yawned as he walked along the path to Yokai. He sensed Moka running up to him and preparing to jump on his back. To surprise her, he turned around and caught her and gave her a passionate kiss.

" Good morning lover!" Moka said cheerfully. Tsukune gave a big smile and replied with " Good morning my love." To his surprise, none of the other girls had appeared, however he could sense Mizore watching him from a nearby tree.

" Where do you suppose the other girls are?" Tsukune asked. Moka thought for a moment and then smiled. " Perhaps they finally are giving us some alone time lover!" Moka said with joy as she latched onto Tsukune's neck and began sucking his blood.

Once she was done, Tsukune began staring at her neck. Moka of course took notice of this and gave a devilish smirk. " Would you like to try it?" she asked. Tsukune nodded his head in agreement. Moka then tilted her neck and Tsukune didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into her.

It was amazing. He felt a sensation he never felt before and Moka let out several small moans in enjoyment. As he finished, the two locked eyes and began kissing once more. " I love you." They both said at once.

\- Class, 10 minutes later –

Mizore and Yukari had shown up to class, but still no Kurumu. Tsukune and the others began to worry. Suddenly, Kurumu came through the door. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her face had a bruise, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot.

Tsukune rushed to her aid. " Kurumu what happened?!" he asked in concern. Kurumu knew she couldn't tell him what really happened. Not only would he freak out, but Moka would kill her if she knew her plan to enter Tsukune's dreams.

" I uh… I was practicing new combat skills! I got a little carried away and didn't get much sleep! That's all!" she responded. Tsukune gave a look of doubt. He knew there was more to it, but it was clear she didn't want to discuss it. " Okay… be more careful next time okay?" He said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

' Yahoo-hoo! He fell for it!' Kurumu thought as she embraced the hug. " I will! No worries Tsukune!" she said cheerfully. Though she didn't show it, her entire body ached. Akua had really banged her up, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone that.

Moka knew something was up. Simple lack of sleep or combat practice wasn't enough to make Kurumu look the way she did, especially with the bruise. Moka gave her an evil glare that told Kurumu she knew she was lying, but Kurumu ignored her and took her seat.

Tsukune couldn't help but keep wondering what really happened to Kurumu. His initial thought was 'Perhaps she and Mizore got into a fight.' This thought quickly left his mind due to Mizore not containing even a small scratch on her. He turned to look at Kurumu and he noticed that she kept staring out the window with a terrified look. He knew something bigger was bothering her, so he decided to confront her once school was over.

Once the class had ended, Ruby had approached Tsukune and in a serious tone said, "Tsukune, you must come with me quickly. It's urgent…" Tsukune began to worry greatly. Without question, he followed Ruby as she lead him out of the school. "Ruby, what's going on?" Tsukune asked her with deep worry in his voice.

Ruby grew a sad look upon her pale face. "A student was found dead today. His body was torn apart, with limbs hanging on several different trees. His uniform however, was no where to be seen. Not a single fragment of clothing was found. This has lead me to fear that the suspect intended to infiltrate the academy." She explained.

Tsukune's eyes widened in horror. "W-why would someone want to infiltrate the academy?" he asked hesitantly. "Don't be a fool Tsukune. You know assassin's are after you. You know very well that they will do whatever they must to reach you." Ruby replied in an angered tone.

Tsukune knew that was a stupid question to ask and felt like a complete fool. "What should we do?" he asked. "In a friend sense I would tell you to go into hiding… But on a professional matter, I have to admit that if you're going to be the Headmaster, this is something you need to figure out, because I don't quite know what to do. The best I can say right now is keep a lookout for anyone suspicious. I will do what I can to help if need be." Ruby replied.

Tsukune sighed. "Thank you Ruby. I will be cautious. I hope you'd do the same." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ruby cast a fake smile and said, "I will! Now go back inside, you have a class to get to!" Tsukune laughed as he approached the entrance. Ruby did not follow, but instead grew a look of depression, fear, and worry for her friend.

"Are you certain this is the way you want him to be trained?.." Ruby asked. Suddenly, Issa Shuzen had emerged from behind a tree. "I am positive. Do not be so worried. I know without a doubt he will survive. I just want to see how he handles this." Issa explained to Ruby. "Hadn't he already proven himself when he fought Alucard? What more could you ask of him?" she replied.

Issa smiled. "Like I said, this is just to see how handles this. I know what I am doing. Have faith in me." Issa told her. Ruby frowned at his response. "Yes sir… Though I must disagree with your methods. Especially since you have the ability to stop this before another student is killed." she said in an agitated voice. "The loses are unfortunate, however, if he is to become Headmaster, he must handle this. If he struggles, I will aid him, but not everything can be given to him." Issa explained.

Ruby hated the idea of them not stopping the assassin themselves and preventing any further casualties, but she knew Issa had a point. Without saying another word, she approached the academy, not wanting to hear anything else from the vampire.

\- Lunch Break, One Hour Later –

Moka and Kurumu both began to worry when Tsukune had not arrived to lunch. Kurumu was merely worried that Akua was with him. The thought of her losing to another vampire angered her deeply. Moka, however, was worried that something bad may have happened. She felt somewhat bad for worrying so much as she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself now, but the thought of him being hurt in any way was too much for her to handle.

Yukari was not worried in the slightest. She figured that he was busy with training to be the Headmaster. She wanted to mock the other girls, but she knew better than to ever mock Moka when it comes to anything, especially Tsukune.

Tsukune then entered the cafeteria and immediately scanned the area. He began to over worry about the assassin. He was suddenly tackled down by Moka as she leaped onto him. "You idiot! Don't scare me like that! I thought something horrible happened to you!" she told him while two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Moka. I had to do a Headmaster lesson. Didn't you see Ruby come get me after class had ended?" Tsukune asked, feeling awful for making her worry so much. "No I didn't… You don't usually have any form of Headmaster training this early anyway, so I didn't really think you'd be there. I'm sorry…" Moka replied, still sitting on top of him.

Tsukune smiled and embraced her into a hug as he sat up. "Don't apologize for worrying about me. I'd do the same for you. I love you." He whispered. "I love you too Tsukune." Moka replied. "You two have more over dramatic moments than American reality shows." Yukari said as she walked past the two and over to the vending machine.

Yukari's comment made Tsukune chuckle. Mizore then appeared from the door way and asked "Isn't that how life around here always is? We practically are a reality show." Kurumu laughed and replied with "Yeah, a reality show full of monsters and saving the world!" The group all laughed at Kurumu's joke.

\- Meanwhile, At an Unknown Location –

Fang Fang sat tied to a steel chair in a dark room with one small light hanging above him. He was severely beaten. Blood dripped from his mouth and the open wounds covering his aching body. "Are you ready to tell me the information I require?" an unknown voice asked from the dark. "Go… To… Hell…" Fang Fang replied.

Suddenly, he was struck in the face with a crowbar. "That isn't the answer I was looking for. Just tell me what I want and all this torture will end." The voice told him. Fang Fang had a single tear drip down his face. "I… Will not… Betray… My friends… Tsukune… Will defeat you…" Fang Fang stated, struggling to breathe. " You little fool. Whether the boy defeats me or not, he can't defeat an army. Especially an army that consists of the biggest race in the world, humans. Angry, blood thirsty, monster hating humans." The voice explained.

"You… Are not… Human…" Fang Fang stated. The voice laughed manically. " Perhaps you're not as stupid as I believed. I'll give you another chance to reveal the information I desire. If you comply, perhaps I will let you join the secret army we are creating to over throw the human race entirely. Though you aren't our monster type, there could still be a place for you."

Fang Fang smiled at the figure now standing in front of him and spat blood in his face. Fang Fang was then struck with the crowbar once more. Over and over. Until his screams were no longer audible. The figure that had beaten Fang Fang then placed a finger on a head piece they were wearing and spoke into it saying " The boy gave up no information. Shall I dismember his body like the others?"

A voice replied telling him "No. We will keep him for when the time comes to confront the Aono boy. We can use his friends to our advantage. Next, we must take the snow woman." The figure smiled and replied with "It will be done."

\- News Club Room –

"And that is why I believe we should publish a paper dedicated to other areas of the world!" Yukari said cheerfully. " People here don't really care what's going on in the states. Especially if what's going on there sounds like a bad comic book." Kurumu replied. Yukari grew sad at hearing this. " Oh come on! There's not much going on here! Telling the students about super heroes turning evil would be a great paper!" Yukari replied, attempting to convince Kurumu that it's a good idea.

" She's got a point, nothing interesting really happens here. It would be something different." Moka stated. " Blah blah blah, what's the big deal with super heroes? We are monsters, we have powers just like they do. Not much of a difference if you think about it." Kokoa said.

Tsukune was in deep thought about the assassin. The thought of another student having to suffer death angered him deeply. In a stern voice, he said " Let's make a paper about the assassin…" The other members of the club had all said "Assassin?" in unison. " A student was found mutilated… His limbs were scattered among the trees. His uniform was stolen. I believe he's come here for me…" Tsukune explained.

Moka's face displayed a deep concern for her boyfriend. It seemed as they never get a break from danger. " We need to prevent anyone else from suffering the same fate. I can't stand the thought of it." Tsukune said, putting his head down. " That's a great idea Tsukune! With everyone being on alert, we could catch him for sure!" Yukari explained in a cheerful voice.

" And everyone can protect you. I'd feel much better knowing that you're protected." Kurumu explained with slight worry in her voice. " No… No one protects me. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt for my sake." Tsukune replied. " This is something I have to handle on my own. I don't want any of you risking your lives for me."

He suddenly thought of his friends dying for him. 'Yukari.' This made him clench his fists. 'Mizore.' The heat of anger began filling his body entirely. 'Kurumu.' His eyes began to glow red. 'Moka…' He lost it. His hair turned silver and he smashed the table they were all sitting at. Everyone was shocked to see him so angry. They had often protected him before, as he had protected them. They didn't understand why now was so different when their lives have always been on the line. Moka then approached him and placed her hand on his face. "Calm down lover. It will be alright. Okay?" Moka whispered in a sweet voice. Her words definitely did the trick. His hair began to turn brown, but his eyes, remained a deep red.

Moka could see the worry and stress in his eyes as she stared into them. The two then kissed. Once the two separated, Moka began staring at his neck. Tsukune gave a nod signifying that she had permission to suck his blood, and she happily did so.

" Alright, we will publish an article on the assassin. Strangely enough people were very interested in you becoming Headmaster so maybe we can discuss more on that as well!" Kurumu stated. Tsukune's eyes widened. "Ah I completely forgot about the meeting! I'll have to talk to Ruby about when exactly it is." He said, face palming.

"Well with an assassin on campus, it probably won't look likely for humans to be allowed to go here. If it's dangerous for monsters then it's definitely dangerous for humans." Yukari stated. Tsukune laughed. "Yet somehow I made it through all of this so far. Pretty crazy when I think about it." Tsukune said with a smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Once the club meeting was over, Tsukune pulled Kurumu to the side to have a private conversation. "Is everything okay Tsukune?" she asked in a concerned tone. "That is what I want to ask you. I know you lied this morning when I asked what happened to you. Tell me what really happened." Tsukune demanded.

Kurumu looked down. "I- I can't…" she said hesitantly. "Kurumu, please tell me what happened. I need to know…" Tsukune said with sadness in his voice. Kurumu thought hard about this. "If I tell you, you can not say anything to Moka about this okay?" she asked. "I can't promise that Kurumu… I'm sorry." He replied. Kurumu sighed. "I asked Ruby to help me be with you in your dreams. Let's just say it didn't go my way… Akua had attacked me." She explained.

"Akua?" He asked in shock. "What is she doing here?" Anger suddenly filled within Kurumu as she replied "She wants to be with you in your dreams. I can never just have a chance with you. Every time it's always someone getting in the middle of it!" Tears began rolling down her face. "It just isn't fair. I just wanted a chance with you. I didn't care if it was just in your dreams, I just want to be with you."

Tsukune didn't know what to say. He whispered "I'm sorry Kurumu…" He then gave her a hug. The hug made her stop crying and she even smiled. As the hug ended and the two began walking their separate ways, Kurumu stopped and said "No matter what Tsukune, I won't give up on you. I'll always love you more than those other tramps! See you tomorrow!"

Tsukune smiled as he walked his path. He loved Moka more than anyone, which made him feel worse knowing that she won't give up.

\- Meanwhile, At An Unknown Location –

"We need to eliminate Aono before the meeting takes place. We can't allow him to convince the board that humans should be allowed to attend the Academy." A female voice stated. "Don't worry darling, I have a plan." A male voice replied. "The only plans you ever make are ones that involve only brute Force. We can't ALWAYS do that!" The female voice stated in anger. A dark laughter filled the room. "Believe me my love." The male voice replied. "We will handle this." A demonic voice stated as red eyes began glowing within the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It took me a lot longer than I wanted to post this, but I had to wait until I was sure I could make this big announcement… As you know, this fanfiction takes place within the Manga version of Rosario Vampire, and I have gathered a couple of artists to help me develop this into a legitimate fanmanga. Or Fanga? Point is, this will be turned into a complete Manga! Don't worry though, as I will still publish chapters here first! If you want more information on the Fanga, please message me! Enjoy!

Tsukune sat wide awake in his dorm room. He was in deep thought about the assassin. He didn't know exactly how to handle the situation. Assassin's blend in plain sight. He didn't know how he'd possibly identify one. He was more worried for the safety of his friends than anything else. The amount of pain and guilt that would bring on him would be far too much for him to handle. But right now, all he could do is lay down and think.

It didn't take long for his eyes to get heavy. He eventually drifted off to sleep. "Tsukune…" a female voice whispered. Tsukune's eyes shot open. He was now within a dark room, illuminated by a single light hanging from the ceiling. "Tsukune…" the voice whispered again.

"Moka?.." Tsukune whispered with slight fear in his voice. Tsukune began walking around the room and another light turned on, revealing a mirror directly under it. Tsukune approached the mirror and saw himself dressed in his battle armor once again. "No… Not again…" He said as he placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from the nightmare he knew was coming.

"Tsukune…" the voice whispered once again. "No! Shut up! Shut up! This isn't real!" Tsukune shouted, tears filling his eyes. "Something is coming Tsukune… You must be ready…" The voice explained. Tsukune's eyes slowly opened. "You must use your full power once more. You must become the leader of the Shinso…"

Tsukune then awoke. He wondered what she meant by becoming the leader of the Shinso. He was glad that this dream wasn't the reoccurring nightmare he's had for several nights now. 'Become the leader…' he thought to himself. 'I'll try my best Mo-… Akasha.'

\- Meanwhile, at the Yokai shopping center –

Kurumu and Yukari were very tired. Kurumu was rather scared, however. She had barely slept ever since Akua made her presence known to her the other night. Thankfully, she had not seen her since then, but come to think of it, she hadn't seen a lot of people as of recent, the most prominent being Fangfang.

"Hey Yukari, have you seen Fangfang anywhere as of recent?" Kurumu asked. Yukari paused for a moment and responded with "Honestly, I haven't. You don't suppose something happened to him do you?" Kurumu thought for a moment and said "I'm not sure. We should ask Ruby to keep an eye out."

Kurumu noticed Yukari looked very scared. "Yukari? You okay?" Kurumu asked. "I… I'm just worried about him…" Yukari replied. "Yukari, do you like Fanfang?!" Kurumu asked in disbelief. Yukari blushed heavily and replied with "No! Of course not Kurumu!" But, the blushing gave away that she was lying.

\- Saturday Training Session With Issa, 1 Hour Later –

Tsukune gave the signal that we was ready to begin and Issa charged at him with full force. Tsukune was barely able to dodge the attack. Issa began attempting to punch Tsukune, each strike containing more strength than the last.

Tsukune was able to block each strike, but they contained enough force to continuously push him back. Tsukune finally saw an opening and attempted to strike Issa, but the vampire was too quick and blocked the strike in almost an instant. Issa then countered with a kick into Tsukune's abdomen, sending him flying back.

"Well kid you made it 50 seconds this time. That's a good extra 5 seconds but not too big of an improvement. You can't expect to keep your friends safe from threats more dangerous from me." Issa told him. This put a thought of his friends all being killed by the assassin. His eyes then began glowing red.

"I don't think even my daughter would be safe." Issa added. Tsukune's hair then turned silver as the thought of Moka getting harmed drove him to madness. His body armor began covering his body as he leaped towards Issa, whom didn't even notice Tsukune until it was too late.

Tsukune's fist had dug deeply into Issa's face. The punch was followed by a series of jabs to his abdomen, causing Issa to split blood. Issa knew what was happening, this was the full power of the Shinso. This was no longer Tsukune training to survive against someone like Issa, it was Issa trying to survive from Tsukune.

After several continuous shots to his abdomen, Tsukune then gave Issa a fatal kick to the left side of his face, almost knocking him out cold. As Tsukune went to strike him once more, Issa muttered "Stop…" Tsukune's eyes then widened. He realized that he had just beaten Issa Shuzen in a battle. "Well done kid." Issa said as he slowly rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You managed to actually beat me this time. I am thoroughly impressed!" Issa added. Tsukune couldn't believe what had just happened. "You unleashed your full power. That's the kind of power you'll need to defeat someone stronger than I. Well done Aono." Issa complimented.

Tsukune then dropped to his knees and said "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you Issa…" Issa gave a look of confusion, then smiled. He kneeled down and placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "You proved to me that you can protect my daughter for me. You can protect my family. There's no shame in what you've done here today." Issa explained.

Tsukune's eyes opened widely as he looked at Issa and asked "What are you saying?" Issa's smile turned to a look of depression. "It is no secret that I am powerful Tsukune. But I am not invincible. I can be killed. One of these days, I fear that will happen. Soon. I need you to defend my family if I perish." Issa explained.

Tsukune didn't know what to think by this. "You are powerful Tsukune. Possibly more powerful than I. I'm counting on you." Issa added. Tsukune Rose to his feet and told Issa "I will do whatever I must. I promise." Tsukune then bowed and began walking towards the dorms. "You will need to do everything in your power Aono. Something big is coming." Issa said to himself.

\- Aono Residence –

Tsukune's mother hummed while cleaning the dishes. Though she was terrified at first, she accepted that Tsukune was now a vampire. Originally, she was hostile towards Moka, as she blamed her for Tsukune not being her innocent human boy she remembered, but once she learned that he would have died if she didn't inject her blood into him, she grew more thankful for her actions.

She heard a loud knock on the front door, loud enough to scare her. "Dear, could you get that?" she politely asked her husband. "Of course!" he replied. She then went back to humming and cleaning the dishes. Then, she heard her husband scream as a loud thud came from the wall.

She ran to the door, fear filling her mind. She was stopped by a large muscular man with short black hair and a crazed look upon his face. " ?" he asked with his deep voice. She tried to struggle from his grasp, but it was no good. "What do you want?!" she asked in panic. The man began to laugh quietly. His eyes became black and red as he replied with "To send a message." in a demonic voice.

\- Later that day, Tsukune's dorm room –

Tsukune felt more relaxed now than he's felt in weeks. He really enjoyed reading manga on his bed, not having to worry about anything at all. A knock then came from his door, partially startling him. "Come in!" he yelled. Moka then came through the door and closed it behind her. She smiled and held up a brown bag while saying "I brought dinner!" Tsukune got up and smiled back, telling her "You really are the best Moka. I love you!" Moka wrapped her arms around him and replied with "I love you too!" The two then shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"So how did training go today?" Moka asked him. Tsukune placed his hand on the back of his head and replied with "Haha… I actually beat him today." Moka grew a wide smile and said "That's great Tsukune! I knew you'd be able to do it!" She then noticed Tsukune looking as if he was in deep thought. "Something wrong lover?"

"Your father said something to me today that really made me start thinking. He told me that he won't be around forever, and when his time comes, he is trusting to protect not only you, but his family as a whole. To have that much responsibility placed on me, it's both an honor and a burden." Tsukune explained.

"My father told you that? That's rather unlike him. I wonder why he would even think such things." Moka replied. She examined Tsukune once more and asked "But there is something else bothering you isn't there?" Tsukune stared her in the eye for a moment. "I have been having odd dreams lately. In these dreams, I see your mother, the outer Moka, and she blames me for not saving her." Tsukune replied.

Moka gave him a smile and explained "Tsukune, we both are one. We both still exist, we both still share the same body, but now we both are starting to become one. That means that the soul you think is blaming you is standing right before your eyes telling you that she doesn't blame you for a thing."

"She is not gone. She is right in front of you. Both souls. And they both love you very much. I love you very much. Please, stop allowing yourself to be hurt with such thoughts. The only thing you're seeing on those dreams is my mother, not me!" Moka finished.

Tsukune gave her a kiss and then asked "So how does that work? Do you both still communicate together in your head or what?" Moka laughed and replied with "No silly! Like I said, we are one. We are mixed together, practically one soul but not exactly."

"I love both souls. Each are just as important to me. And it makes me so happy that my dream of you two becoming one has become a reality. I hope you know that Moka. I hope you know that you are the love of my life and ever since we met, I dreamed of the day I would be with you. I love you more than anything!" Tsukune explained.

"And I love you Tsukune!" Moka replied while smiling. A knock then came from the door. Tsukune got up and opened it, revealing a male dressed in all black. "Tsukune Aono?" the man asked in a raspy voice. "Yeah, is everything okay?" Tsukune asked.

The man then gave him a letter and began walking away. Tsukune then closed the door and opened the letter. After two minutes, Moka noticed as Tsukune's eyes began to turn red and his hair slowly turned silver. "Lover? What's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice.

She then looked at the letter. It said "Dear Tsukune, it's been a while old friend. I've missed the times where I'd beat the hell out of you while you walked home from Junior High and you couldn't do a thing. It's been years! But then, I suddenly see you on the news as a vampire! I thought that was the most interesting thing I've heard in a while! I decided to pay your folks a little visit. I had no idea that they would be just as fun to torture as you were! Hearing your mother scream as I gauged your father's eye out was amazing! It filled me with a happiness I haven't felt in so long! I hope to see you again soon! Sincerely, Muma Haruno."

They both then hurried to the bus stop, rushing passed their concerned friends Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. "What do you think they're in such a rush for?" Mizore asked her friends. "I don't know, but Tsukune's eyes were red and his hair silver… Something must be wrong. Come on!" Kurumu replied as she and the others hurried to catch up with Tsukune and Moka.

Nurari was quietly waiting at the bus stop, smoking a cigar. As they approached, he knew something must have been wrong. He entered the bus, signaling for Tsukune to hurry. As he and Moka boarded, the other girls quickly joining, Nurari asked "Where we headed kid?"

"My house, quickly!" Tsukune told him, tears starting to fill his eyes. Nurari slammed on the gas pedal. He then turned to Tsukune and asked "What's going on kid?" Tsukune could barely even breathe due to worrying, but he managed to explain "Someone attacked my parents. I need to check on them."

"Moka what's going on? Is everything okay?" Yukari asked in a concerned voice. Moka turned to face Yukari and all Yukari could see were the blood red eyes having tears fall from under them. "Someone… Someone attacked Tsukune's parents…" Moka said, barely able to speak.

The eyes of the other girls all widened in shock. Kurumu turned to see Tsukune shaking, burying his face in his arms. She got up and gave him a hug from behind, not saying a single word. She could feel the anger from him shaking, and it scared her deeply.

Moka then came up to Tsukune and kissed him on his cheek while rubbing her hand through his hair. "I never wanted anything to happen to them Moka… Never…" Tsukune muttered just loud enough for Moka to hear.

\- Aono Residence, 14 minutes later –

Tsukune busted right through the door with full force, breaking it completely off the wall. He scanned through the area thoroughly. He saw his mother laying face down on the broken kitchen floor, glass all in her arm, blood covering it up and down. He rushed to her aid and the other girls quickly entered the house.

"Mom… please wake up… I'm here." Tsukune said to his mother as tears built up within his eyes. Kasumi slowly opened her eyes and gave a small but painful smile while she muttered "Tsu... Kune…" Tsukune returned a smile back while tears ran down his face.

"We're gonna get you out of her mom. I promise, you're going to be alright." Tsukune told her, just wanting her to hang on a little longer. Kasumi then nodded as it was far too painful for her to speak. "Tsukune…" Kurumu said in a scared tone.

Tsukune turned towards her and his heart sank. Tears began to flood from his eyes as he saw his father laying in a pool of blood from where his eye had been gauged out. Moka came to Tsukune and said "Go to your father, I've got her." Tsukune nodded and approached the lifeless corpse of his father.

He fell to his knees in sadness. He then began sobbing, as the pain was now too much to bare. "Ha ha ha, you haven't changed much it seems Aono." A deep voice said from the front door way. Tsukune recognized the voice immediately.

He turned towards the door way to see his middle School gym teacher, standing in there laughing. "Your parents weren't as fun to break as you were, but we needed some way to get you here." Higuma explained. "You… You did this to them…" Tsukune muttered as his eyes became a pure red and his hair now completely silver. His body armor began to form as he sprinted towards Higuma, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying towards the street.

Higuma quickly recovered and laughed as he said "… Just what I wanted. Come get some kid." He then began to transform. His skin turned pitch black, his eyes became nothing but black and red, a tail grew from his back and horns grew from his head. "He's an Akuma!" Yukari shouted in fear.

"Come dance with the devil Aono!" Higuma said in his demonic voice. Tsukune sprung towards him, burying his fist deep into Higuma's chest. This angered Higuma more, causing him to leap at Tsukune. Tsukune however was far too quick, instantly dodging the attack.

Tsukune then kicked Higuma as hard as he could in the face, the sound of bones cracking then echoed throughout the neighborhood. Tsukune then hopped on top of Higuma and began to bash his face into the concrete in anger. It was as if Tsukune was once more a ghoul.

Each strike became more forceful than the last. "Tsukune! That's enough!" Moka shouted as she watched him beat down the demon. Tsukune looked at her for a moment. Their red eyes locked as the look she gave him told that everything will be alright. He looked back down at the demon, whom now was pouring blood all from his beaten face and said "If I ever see you again, I will kill you Higuma."

He then got up and began walking towards Moka, his eyes and Hari reverting back to their original color and his body armor disappearing. He went back inside his former home and saw his mother sitting on a chair, barely able to breathe. "We need to get her to a hospital. Now!" Tsukune stated as he lifted his mother up into his arms.

"Kurumu, please call the police and tell them about what happened here. Let them know about my father." Tsukune told her with sadness filling his voice. Kurumu nodded as she and Mizore went back into the torn apart house.

Nurari opened the bus doors as he saw Tsukune approach with his mother. "We need to get to a hospital!" Tsukune told him. "Got it kid." Nurarir replied as Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari boarded the bus. "It'll be okay mom. Please hang in there…" Tsukune whispered to his mother.

\- Hospital, 24 minutes later –

Moka held Tsukune tightly as he laid his head upon her breasts while she played with his hair. Suddenly, a doctor had stepped out of the room and signaled for Tsukune to come to him. Tsukune then gave Moka a kiss and approached the doctor.

"It appears she has multiple broken bones but other than that nothing too major appears wrong. Care to tell me what happened?" the doctor asked. "She was attacked. I wasn't there to witness anything, but they killed my father…" Tsukune explained, struggling to speak as he recalled what he saw.

"Well, it appears that she will be okay. I am terribly sorry for your loss." The doctor stated. Tsukune nodded and the doctor then walked away. Moka then went to Tsukune and hugged him tightly while whispering in his ear "It'll all be okay lover. I promise."

Tsukune returned the hug. As they both released the hug, Tsukune noticed Moka staring at his neck. Tsukune chuckled and said "Go on ahead." He then tilted his head, revealing a perfect spot for Moka to sink her fangs into him.

"Are… Are you sure? Now doesn't seem like the best time for you…" Moka said, trying her best to not just latch onto him. "Moka please, go on ahead." Tsukune replied with a smile. With that, Moka latched onto him and sank her fangs into him.

'Gosh it's started to hurt a lot more since the two became one…' Tsukune thought to himself. It was a peaceful moment for them both, as well as satisfying.

\- Meanwhile, at the Aono Residence –

"Dammit, what's taking the police so long?!" Kurumu shouted. "You think they made it to the hospital alright?" Mizore asked. Kurumu gave a look of sadness and replied with "I hope… God I feel awful for Tsukune… I can't imagine the pain he's going through right now."

"Maybe it's our chance to comfort him before Moka can…" Mizore suggested. Kurumu clenched her fist. "How selfish can you be?! Would you just give it a rest?! I've wanted nothing more than to be with Tsukune, nothing at all, but that isn't what is important right now! Besides, he already chose Moka Mizore… We should have known that he would. No matter how hard we try, nothing works. Ever. But still, we keep trying…" Kurumu explained.

"I… I'm sorry Kurumu. But, we keep trying because we love him. We have hopes that maybe one day, we will at least get a chance to be with him. It may seem like we don't have a chance in hell right now, but we have to hang onto hope a little while longer." Mizore replied.

Suddenly, two black police vehicles parked in front of the house. Kurumu rushed over to one of them and said "Its about time! We…" She then was cut off once she realized that the men in the car were not police at all, and they had a pistol aimed directly at her.

One of the men aiming the gun fired, hitting Kurumu in the shoulder. After hearing the shot, Mizore rushed outside to investigate. She saw Kurumu laying in the grass with blood pouring from her shoulder and hurried to her aid. The men then began to exit their vehicles.

There were eight in total and Mizore then began firing ice shards at them. Two of the men were killed as the ice pierced their heads, the rest began firing their weapons. Mizore formed an ice shield around her and Kurumu, preventing the bullets from hitting them.

Mizore peaked her head over the shield and began firing more ice shards, hitting two of the men and killing one more. The rest of them began to transform. Their skin turned black, their eyes turned red and black, their heads grew horns, and tails sprouted from their backs. They were all Akumas.

The five remaining Akumas then charged at Mizore, easily breaking through the ice shield. They grabbed Mizore by the head and began slamming her into the ground, knocking her out cold. "We've got the snow woman, let's go." one of them said in their demonic voice. "What about the succubus?" another asked. "Leave her, boss doesn't want her yet. Be sure to get Higuma as well!" the other replied.

The group suddenly changed back into human form and placed Mizore and Higuma in their vehicles and left. Kurumu could barely move. She sat up as best she could and said "I'm sorry Mizore…" She then got to her feet and spread her wings and began to attempt to get to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you man she was taken?!" Tsukune asked. "We were waiting for the police to arrive and when I saw the cars pull up, I went over to them. They shot me and Mizore came to my aid. She fought them off, but they changed to their monster forms and overpowered her. They were all Akumas." Kurumu explained, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Kurumu had made it to the hospital in good timing. Thankfully, her wound was not enough to kill her, but she did lose a good amount of blood. Tsukune was thankful that she was not seriously injured, but he was deeply concerned for Mizore.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just allow his friend to be taken, but he couldn't leave his mother's side, not in her time of need. "I'll be right back. I need to ask Nurari for a favor." Tsukune said as he began walking away.

Once he made it outside, he saw Nurari leaning back against the bus smoking a cigar, a common sight when it comes to him. "Nurari, can you do me a favor?" Tsukune asked politely. After taking a hit of the cigar, he looked at Tsukune and asked, "What do ya need kid?"

"I need you to go back to Yokai and get Ruby, Fangfang, and Kokoa. I fear that all of my friends may be in danger, but I can't leave my mother…" Tsukune explained. "Sure kid. No problem." Nurari replied. Tsukune smiled and said, "Thank you Nurari." He then bowed and went back into the hospital, but not before making a phone call.

Meanwhile, At an Unknown Location –

"I'm sorry master. The boy got had the upper hand. I will not fail again." Higuma stated, bowing before his master. "Thank you for the apology Higuma. You have always been a loyal servant and hard worker; however, I have no room for failure within this army." The master explained. Higuma's eyes became wide as he heard the words.

"But… But I have never failed you in the past. Please don't do this!" Higuma pleaded. The master laughed and said "Do not worry Higuma, I'm not putting you to death. You shall be placed within the prison beneath our headquarters. Consider it as punishment for failure."

Two men dressed in black came up behind Higuma and injected him with a sedative. They then proceeded to drag him out of the room. "I can sense you watching me Muma. If there is something you wish to say, then be a man about it." The master stated. Muma then appeared out of the shadows.

"Was that necessary? Higuma has never failed us before, we can not treat him like some worthless creature. He is not like Tsukune or his pitiful friends." The master said nothing at first, but then back handed Muma across his face, with so much force that was knocked down by it. "Foolish boy. You wonder why I never trust you with anything. You are too soft, too greedy. You are not willing to make the hard decisions. Never question me again, or else, it may result in your demise." The master explained.

"Now. We must take the young witch next. The girl is powerful in her magic, so tell your men to take extreme caution when getting her." The master said. Muma then rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Very well… father…" Muma said.

Meanwhile –

Mizore awoke with an aching pain in her head. She could barely see anything at all due to the darkness. "Have a nice nap?" Fangfang said to her while sitting in a corner. "Where are we?" Mizore asked while rubbing her head.

"I honestly don't know." Fangfang replied. "Do you know what the hell they want from us?" Mizore asked. "That, I do know. They want to prevent the meeting Tsukune is set to attend, as they fear it will guarantee coexistence between monsters and humans." Fangfang explained.

"So, they're against coexistence huh? Sounds like every typical monster these days." Mizore stated. Fangfang laughed and replied with "Indeed. So, how did you end up here? Are the others safe?" Mizore nodded her head and said "Mostly. Kurumu was shot and unfortunately, I don't know much else. But me and her were waiting for police to arrive and when we saw the cars, some assholes were in them instead. I killed three of them, but the rest overpowered me. I did learn that their monster types are Akumas. Seems to be what at least most of them are."

Fangfang grew a deeply concerned look. "Why were you waiting for the police? What happened?" Fangfang asked. "They attacked Tsukune's parents. His father died, but fortunately, his mother survived." Mizore replied.

Fangfang was deeply saddened to hear this. He hated the idea of any pain coming to his friends, especially the pain that Tsukune must now be feeling. "We need to find a way out of here. Fast" Mizore stated. "No use. We can not even use our own powers here. Look at your ankle." Fangfang replied, revealing a collar strapped to his ankle.

Mizore looked down to see the same collar strapped to her right ankle. "If we even try to use our powers, we get a high voltage shock." Fangfang explained. "And just how lethal is the shock?" Mizore asked. Fangfang looked up at her with a serious look and only replied with "Extremely…"

At Yokai Academy -

Ruby had begun to worry deeply. She had not seen Fangfang in so long and he has not reported to any classes in days. She had spent numerous hours searching for him, only to find nothing. As she roamed the halls, she had sensed a powerful presence nearby, watching her every move.

She suddenly stopped moving and said, "Are you going to make a move or keep stalking me?" Ruby was shocked when she heard a familiar voice reply, saying "Well, I was merely hoping you'd lead me to my sister and Tsukune, but it seems you've other priorities."

Ruby quickly turned around, seeing Akua only a few feet away from her. "What exactly do you need to find them for?" Ruby asked. Akua smiled and replied with "Is it so wrong for a vampire to want to see her sister?"

Ruby gave a devilish grin and asked, "Are you certain that's all you're wanting to do?" Akua gave her a questionable look. "I know what you did to Kurumu. I know that you entered Tsukune's dreams." Ruby explained. "And just how do you know that?" Akua asked in shock and anger.

"Simple. I watched it all. I saw you kick Kurumu and take the dream catcher from her. Originally, I thought that somehow Moka had found out and had asked you to handle it, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she would always handle issues like this herself. That made it very clear what your intentions were." Ruby explained.

Akua chuckled. "Well done. You figured out what I want. You will not tell Moka, otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety." Akua stated as she began to walk away. "You don't scare me Akua." Ruby said, stopping Akua in her tracks.

"What did you say witch?" Akua replied in anger. "You heard exactly what I said. You don't scare me. Though you may be skilled in combat, you are childish. Compared to your sisters, you are a disgrace to vampires." Ruby stated.

Akua's eyes looked as if the desire for murder filled within them. "A disgrace?... You will pay for that…" Akua said as she slowly began walking towards Ruby. They both suddenly heard a voice shout "Ruby!" As they looked down the hall, they saw Kokoa and Haiji sprinting towards them, fear displayed upon their faces.

"Kokoa? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, concern filling her voice. "Something happened. The others are in danger. We have to get Fangfang and leave immediately. Nurari is waiting outside." Fear ran all throughout Ruby upon hearing that. "Fangfang is missing… I can not find him anywhere." Ruby explained.

"They may have already gotten him then… We must hurry before something else happens!" Kokoa stated. Ruby nodded her head and turned to find Akua but was shocked to see that she was nowhere to be found. The group then quickly fled the school.

At the Hospital, An Hour later –

Tsukune sat next to Moka on a bench, his head laid upon her chest as her fingers brushed through his hair. "Moka, thank you for being here for me. I love you." He said in a soft voice. Moka smiled and replied with "I will always be here for you. I love you too."

"Why did you stop me? From killing him I mean." Tsukune asked. "Did you really want your mother to witness you kill someone?" Moka asked in response. "No… Thank you for stopping me." He replied. "I'm sorry about your father Tsukune…" Moka said softly, sadness filling her voice. Tsukune did not respond, he simply let the tears flow from his cheeks.

"Guess who's here!" A familiar voice stated. Everyone's eyes widened as they turn to see Gin and San standing before them. "Tsukune, sorry I couldn't answer your call, was kind of busy ya know? But hey I heard the voice mail!" Gin explained. Tsukune got up and hugged both Gin and San.

Gin then noticed the large bandage covering Kurumu's shoulder. "The hell happened to you?" He asked. Tsukune gave Gin a depressed look and said, "There's a lot you need to hear…" Suddenly, Ruby, Kokoa, and Haiji came from around the corner.

Ruby rushed towards Tsukune and gave him a hug while tears filled her eyes. "Tsukune I am so sorry! Nurari explained what happened." Ruby told him. "It's alright Ruby. Where is Fangfang?" Tsukune asked. Ruby then broke the hug and replied with "I…I don't know… He's been missing…"

"Then they got him too…" Tsukune said, his eyes beginning to glow red. "Who got em? I still don't really know what's goin' on so does anyone wanna explain?" Gin asked.

Meanwhile, At an Unknown Location –

Muma was hesitant to speak to his father. Ever since he was a child, he deeply feared his father due to his views of "discipline". He slowly entered his father's throne room and bowed on one knee. "What is it Muma?" The master asked. "Fairy Tale has spotted Aono and his friends. A group of their agents have been dispatched along with my men at a local hospital to get the young little witch." Muma explained.

The master smiled upon hearing this. "Very good. Fetch me the two prisoners. I feel like we will have a lot to discuss." The master stated. Muma nodded his head and began walking towards the exit. "Muma, one more thing." The master said.

Muma turned to face him. "Yes father?" He asked. "Though I originally intended not to do this, your mother insists that Higuma should not be allowed to live. There is no room for failure here in this army." The master explained.

A shocked and angered look came over Muma. "You can't be serious! Higuma is one of us! He's loyal! He has never failed us! It is bad enough that he was thrown into a cell like one of the inferiors!" Muma shouted at his father.

The masters eyes began glowing red and his skin turned black. "You will not ever speak out at me again!" The master shouted in a demonic voice as he back handed Muma to the ground. "As punishment Muma, you will be the one to execute Higuma. Defy me, and I may need to kill you as well." The master explained.

Blood poured from the mouth of Muma and tears rolled down his cheeks as he got to his feet. "Yes…father…" Muma said, barely able to speak. Muma then exited the room, leaving a rather large smile upon the master's face as he left.

Meanwhile, At the Hospital –

Tsukune had explained everything to Gin, to which he was deeply saddened to hear about the attack on Tsukune's parents as well as the kidnapping of Mizore. "Do ya know where they took her?" Gin asked. Tsukune shook his head. "Not at all… I'm going to assume it's also where Fangfang is." Tsukune told him.

"We all need to be on our guard. We should stick together. That way, we have a better chance of not getting kidnapped." Moka stated. Tsukune nodded his head in agreement. Yukari then stepped out from the door to Kasumi's room and said, "Hey Tsukune, your mom is waking up!"

Tsukune, Gin, and Moka all three headed into the room. Kasumi smiled upon seeing Tsukune and Moka. "Oh, who is this Tsukune?" his mother asked, referring to Gin. Gin stepped up and replied with, "I'm Ginei Morioka, one of Tsukune's best friends." He then cast Kasumi a charming smile.

Kasumi gave a confused look, "Ginei Morioka? I don't believe Tsukune ever mentioned you before." Kasumi explained. Gin gave Tsukune the 'You're an asshole' look and said, "Oh really? Not at all huh?"

Tsukune gave a nervous chuckle and asked, "How are you feeling mom?" Kasumi smiled at her son and replied, "I'm doing better knowing no harm has come to you." She then turned her head to Moka. "And how are you Ms. Akashiya? You look a bit different from when I last saw you."

Moka smiled and said, "I've certainly felt a lot different as of recent." Kasumi had not seen Moka in her true form yet. She thought the young vampire looked beautiful with her pinkish silver hair and crimson colored eyes. "You still appear to be looking after Tsukune for me. For that, I thank you." Kasumi told her.

The comment warmed Moka's heart. Suddenly, the door burst open and Kyoko came in saying, "Auntie?! Are you okay?!" She then rushed to Kasumi and hugged her. "I'll be alright dear. I promise" Kasumi assured her. Kyoko was crying hard, saying, "I'm so sorry for what happened to uncle Koji. I'm so sorry!"

Tsukune then came behind her and pat her on the back. Kyoko turned to Tsukune and hugged him tightly. "Tsuki, I'm so sorry." Tsukune, with tears in his eyes, replied with, "It's okay Kyoko… I'll be okay. I promise."

Upon releasing the hug, Kyoko bowed at Moka and Gin. "Who are you exactly? Don't think I've met you before." Kyoko said to Gin. "I'm Ginei Morioka. Surely Tsukune has mentioned me to you right?" Gin asked. "Nope! Can't say that he has!" She replied. Gin then gave Tsukune the death stare. Tsukune gave a nervous look while scratching his head saying, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

Yukari then left the room and walked down the hall. As she left Kurumu noticed the look of sadness that had befallen upon the young witches face and decided to follow her. Yukari proceeded down the long hallway and turned towards another and continued down its path.

Kurumu quickly rushed down the hall and turned down the next, only to see Yukari sitting on the floor, crying. "Yukari? What's wrong?" Kurumu asked as she approached Yukari and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yukari looked up at her with her tear-filled eyes and said, "I'm scared Kurumu. They got Fangfang and Mizore… We don't even know if they're alive. I don't want anything to happen to anyone else…"

Kurumu hugged Yukari in an attempt to comfort her, allowing the young witch to cry on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Yukari. We will find Mizore and Fangfang. I know they are still alive. Please, try not to worry yourself so much." Kurumu told her.

Unknown Location, The Masters Throne Room, One Hour Later –

Muma held his blade tightly in his hand. It was an engraved short sword given to him by his brother before he died. The blade was the last connection he had to his brother, so if he ever lost it, it would pain him deeply.

As he entered his fathers throne room, he saw a massive group of men gathered into one big circle, as if they had come to watch. "What is going on?" Muma asked in confusion. Muma's mother then stepped forward. She had short brown hair, purple eyes, and wore long black robes that concealed a layer of armor.

"Your father had informed me about your little outburst over having to kill Higuma. Naturally, I would think nothing of it. However, I decided to give you a choice: Kill him or die." She explained. Higuma then appeared from behind her, with an angered expression on his face.

"You will face Higuma in combat. A battle to the death. If Higuma wins, he will be spared. If you win, then you will be spared. Seems fair to me." His mother told him. Hate ran through every ounce of Muma's body. He hated his mother. He hated his father. He hated this entire army. Suddenly, Higuma launched himself towards Muma.

Muma was quick to dodge as Higuma slammed his fists into the ground. Muma then ran to Higuma, swinging his blade like a mad man. Higuma then smacked the blade out of Muma's hand and uppercut Muma in the stomach as hard as he could.

Muma quickly recovered as he leaped into the air and gave a spinning kick to Higuma's skull. Higuma chuckled and said, "You're gonna have to do better than that kid." Higuma then grabbed Muma by his throat and slammed him to the ground. "I didn't want this to happen kid. But, as you know, the weak are not allowed to live. Your brother found that out first hand." Higuma told him.

All of the anger within Muma fled his body as his eyes became the demonic black and red. He leaped up off the ground and over Higuma, retrieving his blade. Higuma was completely unable to process what was happening due to his speed.

He then charged at Higuma and pierced the blade through his throat. He continuously stabbed Higuma, releasing all the anger and hatred that had once filled his body. Muma's mother clapped upon seeing her son finally show he is worth something after all.

"Well done my son! I don't think I've ever been as proud of you as I am now!" She said cheerfully. Muma then threw his blade towards her. She was only barely able to dodge it. She noticed the black and red demonic eyes had still not yet reverted to his normal eye color.

Muma turned and began to leave the throne room, leaving his mother shocked at what he had just done, as well as everyone else in the room.

At the Hospital, Midnight –

Tsukune had walked outside to try to clear his mind. So much was on his plate now. He didn't know how he was going to be able to handle all of what was going on. Suddenly, Moka came from behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay Tsukune?" She asked in a loving voice. "I'm just stressed. So much is happening right now… Too much for me to comprehend." He explained. "Well, that's why you have me! No matter what, I will support you every step of the way. I love you Tsukune!" Moka told him.

Tsukune turned to her with a smile on his face. "I love you too Moka. I always will." He said to her. He noticed how hard she was staring at his neck. He chuckled and said, "Go ahead Moka" while tilting his head. The look of joy that came over her face was so precious to him as she quickly sank her fangs into his neck.

After a few minutes, she released Tsukune and said, "Delicious as always! Thank you Tsukune!" She then gave him a quick kiss. They then noticed a man in tattered clothing slowly approaching them. His eyes looked as if there was nothing there at all.

"Can I help you?" Tsukune asked. The man ignored Tsukune's question, still slowly approaching him. "Tsukune Aono… step aside…" The man demanded. Tsukune got into a battle stance, as did Moka. "Step… aside…." The man demanded once more.

Moka and Tsukune stood their ground. "What are you here for?" Moka asked. The man then looked up, revealing tiny white pupils for eyes that appeared to be within empty sockets. "You… have… been… warned…" The man said.

Suddenly, Moka and Tsukune were tackled down by Gin. "Don't look in his eyes! He's a scarecrow, he can tap into your darkest fears!" Gin explained. "Smart… Werewolf…" The scarecrow said. "How do we beat him?" Tsukune asked, being sure to not look into the scarecrows eyes. "I… I'm not sure. I've only heard legends about em." Gin replied

"Well we need to try something!" Moka stated. "What does tapping into your fears really mean? Does he just create illusions?" Tsukune asked. "No, he can alter reality. He basically traps your consciousness in a dimension based upon your fears." Gin explained.

"There has to be some way to counter it." Tsukune said. Moka then had an idea. "What if he looks in his own eyes?" Moka asked. "Like through a mirror?" Tsukune asked in response. 'Exactly! If we can lure him to the bathroom, we can get maybe get him to stare at a mirror." Moka explained.

"Not too sure if that'll work but it's somethin'." Gin said. The three then ran back into the hospital. "Run…All…You…Want…" The scarecrow said as he slowly made his way through the hospital doors.

Meanwhile, At an Unknown Location –

Mizore and Fangfang were suddenly awoken at the sound of their cell door opening. Muma stepped through, accompanied by three body guards, and said, "The master has requested your presence within his throne room. Please, follow me." He told them.

"Piss off." Mizore said. Muma then looked up, revealing his demonic eyes. His monster energy was pouring from his body, and Mizore could feel it. The power coming off of him made her very scared. "Follow me, now…" He demanded.

Muma had lead them into the throne room, where the master was patiently waiting. "Welcome! So nice of you to join us!" The master said to them. "What the hell do you want?" Mizore asked in an angered voice. "Merely to talk. Is that so wrong?" The master asked in response.

"Let us go!" Fangfang yelled out. The master laughed and said, "In due time boy. In due time." The master then rose and began to walk towards them. "Your friend, Tsukune Aono. He is determined to make monster and human coexistence accepted, correct?" The master asked.

Neither of the two answered. "I have a proposal. If you can convince him to not make that happen, we will stop pursuing him and none of you will have to get hurt. We here don't believe that the humans will ever accept us. If anything, they will only hunt us down! I am merely looking after monsters here." The master explained.

"And if we don't?" Fangfang asked. The master gave a devious laugh. "Then I will kill you all. Simple as that. I will release you to your friends, but if you mention anything about us, well… The shock may kill you." The master stated while giving a devilish grin.

"Do we have a deal?" The master asked. Mizore and Fangfang stared at each other with worried looks, not knowing what the right thing to do was. They could only hope for the best at this point. "No…" Mizore mumbled.

The master sighed. "Very well. Muma take her back to the cell." The master ordered. "What about you? What is your final answer?" The master asked Fangfang. Fangfang looked up at the master with a grin and said, "Go to hell."

The master sighed once again. "Very well. Tsukune shall by killed by morning. I sincerely hope you are happy with this." The master said. "You don't know what you're getting into. The legendary vampire that defeated Alucard will not fall to someone as pitiful as you." Fangfang stated as he was dragged out of the throne room.


End file.
